Soothing Touch
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin wakes from a nightmare and her mate-to-be Sesshoumaru soothes her back to sleep with his special brand of comfort.  This is a revised version of a fic posted to mediaminer.  Rin's age is left unstated on purpose so readers can fill it in.


Soothing Touch

Revised Edition

A/N: Rin's age is purposely left unstated.

When the darkness falls and the terrors come, in the form of wolves, and bandits and screaming brothers, bloodied father and cold, silent mother… She wakes in his lap, nestled beneath his furs, and shivers.

"Rin…" His deep, smooth baritone comforts and soothes, but not enough… She needs… more.

She needs distraction, and the comfort that only physical touch can provide; she needs the exhaustion that only comes after pleasure and burst of endorphins that only orgasm can provide.

He knows what she wants – what she needs – and he knows she will only accept this accept this from him; and he would have it no other way.

If anyone else touched _his _girl, that fool would die by his claws _twice_.

Rin rolls to face outward, her back now to his body, and she parts her legs slightly; this is more than an invitation… this is wordless begging for what she wants only from her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama… His hand between her thighs and touching her secret, special place.

Slowly, she feels the strong warmth of his large hand on her face, and his long, deceptively delicate looking fingers tangle in her hair and his thumb strokes her cheek… And Rin sighs.

She feels peaceful and yet her body is already thrumming with anticipation of what she desperately wishes he would _hurry _and do for her.

Her tiny hand covers his, small to his large, weak to his strong, and eternal child to his timelessness… Yet, it seems they fit together, move together, in synchronicity.

Rin uses her own small hand to guide his thumb between her pink little pouty lips, and she swirls her tongue around his digit, making it nice and moist and slippery… sucking his thumb as she sucked her when she was still a little girl and to do so brought her comfort… But Rin no longer has to comfort herself.

Her Sesshoumaru-sama will make her feel safe and loved in the darkness of the night… He will make her feel weak and fragile, small and yet… completely comfortable and secure, because when she is in his hands literally, it reinforces for her that she is in his hands figuratively.

He holds her shaking body as if she's made of glass… No, as if she is a precious gemstone, and he protects her from not only the real world monsters, but also those which haunt her psyche… Monsters like nightmares, and fears like… abandonment.

With slightly hitched breath, he whispers, "Rin… I'm here. You are safe." He reassures his girl with toneless superiority, and Rin nods and whimpers, stifling the tears of quiet happiness which threaten to fall, holding them back because, if Sesshoumaru-sama says it, then it must be true.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Please?" She pleads, and spreads her thighs further apart, then flips the fold of her kimono open at the waist, exposing her girlish charms to the cool night air, but also making herself open to his advances.

Sesshoumaru inhales sharply, and then sighs softly through his nose and nods; he is well aware by now of what she asks… And he is more than prepared to give her what she seeks.

He moves his hand from her belly briefly, the backs of his knuckles trace up her chubby thighs, and Rin spreads her knees and ankles wide apart, shaking with anticipation and wishing he would _hurry_.

But he always takes his time, so soft, so gentle, so reverent in his handling of his precious little girl.

He goes back to massaging her belly, but lower this time… He's right above where her little seam splits two plump lips… And Rin is already wet with desperation.

Rin whines and whimpers, shaking and playfully "sobbing", openly and unashamedly begging. "Sesshoumaru-sama… Please… Rin is…" the girl's face goes red as her "brother-in-law's" firerat, "… so hot and so… _wet_ down there…"

Sesshoumaru smirks softly, and his eyes glint with male-pride when they meet her pleading, lust-darkened and fathomless pools, her own eyes now beacons of shameless desire.

Slowly, with unhurried and well-practiced precision, the great Dog Lord's hand drifts down… down… down… and smoothes over her belly, rubbing circles just below her bellybutton for a moment, teasing her gently, and feeling as her hips begin to thrust upward by instinct alone. He hoists her up to be cradled in his other arm, his previously free hand cupping her tiny bottom now, and rubbing circles also on her round little bottom for a moment, then squeezing and kneading her full round butt-cheeks, using his grip there to guide her sex into his other palm, now tracing its way down from her belly to cup her sex lightly and his middle digit now slipping between her netherlips, his wrist rotated so that the pad of his thumb easily lands on her tiny little pleasure pearl.

_Please, Sesshoumaru-sama… More! _Rin's mind begs, but all she can manage to articulate is small pants and sighs and groans and moans as he manipulates her core masterfully.

His goal now reached – the apex of her tiny girlishly feminine perfection. She is still, of course, unbreached by anything but a single digit of his, as they are not to be officially mated until this coming spring, but he toys with her little button softly, selflessly giving those pleasures which will exhaust her back to dreamless (nightmare-free) sleep.

Rin rocks softly against his gentle caress, feeling the aching tingles build and breathing heavy pants of sighs as his name whispers from her tiny lips as a prayer to her demon god for the blessing of release.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama… Inside! Rin needs your finger inside!"

Slippery soft and plump, she quivers against his digit and he watches with fascination as her eyes drift closed, quiet moans emanating from deep in her chest, and little blunt teeth biting down on her lower lip. When he hears her pleas, he gives in, using the hand cradling her posterior to push her hips up from underneath, and changing the angle of his hand between her thighs, so he can easily slip his longest digit inside her quivering velvet sheath.

His precious Rin cries out softly between parted lips, and her sex immediately clenches around the most welcome invasion of his finger burrowing deep into her core, while his thumb continues to stroke and circle her throbbing button. "Yes! Sesshou…" Rin groans when he curls his digit forward, pressing down on her internal pleasure center, making her ache in the most wonderful way… pressure winding up tighter and tighter, and pleasure coiling itself like a spring ready to explode, deep in her belly.

Her small hands clench, and one sneaks down between her thighs to press his larger hand down harder, harder, harder and more insistently against her quickening wetness.

He skillfully swirls his finger, right where she needs him, (he's long, long ago mapped her body, and catalogued her responses to his stimuli), feeling her slick, tight, wet heat encase his digit more and more forcefully; her walls grip him, and become more and more textured as they swell and throb in response to his handling.

He begins to plunge in and out, stroking her center deeply, and forcefully; the girl now a helpless little kitten mewing and moaning in his lap. He's the big bad wolf, the fearsome predator, and she is his most willing prey… He wants to devour her… See her fall into rapturous spasms of orgasm, and so, he continues to shove his finger in and out, ramming the tip of his digit into the rough raised lump inside that makes her squeal and groan, over and over.

"Oh, oh, yes! Sesshou… Maru… Sama… Please… Please… Don't stop, Sesshoumaru-sama… Don't…Stop… DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" She pleads though she has no need to; he won't stop until Rin clenches, shivers, and gushes her climax into his waiting palm. He will know she's _there _when she falls nearly totally silent and her body goes rigid and stiff.

He himself is forcefully remaining stoic, allowing himself only harsh pants, in respect for the stillness of the night forest and the toad sleeping mere feet from them… It is a miracle she has not woken the imp yet, he thinks.

"Rin…" He calls to her, and she slivers a single eye open, "Shhhhhh…" He reminds her to be more quiet, because of Jaken and Ah-un, but also he insists, "Come for me, little one… Come for your Lord… I want to see you come… in response to my touch…" He cajoles, coos, murmurs gently - letting his words caress her consciousness as his fingers burrow just a bit deeper and strum relentless reassurance against her childish fears, the nightmare that woke her now completely forgotten.

"Ha… Hai…" The quivering girl in his lap agrees or calls out, he isn't sure which and to be honest, it doesn't matter, "So good… So _close_… Please, oh please, Sesshoumaru…sama… Rin is… So, so… Clo-"

She's close.

"Feels… good… so… Sesshou…" And then she falls silent, words lost to orgasm.

"That's it, Rin… Don't hold back…Come for me, Rin…" He insists gently; and, his precious girl obeys, coming undone in his lap.

He squeezes her butt over and over, shoving her hips up and his finger inside, swirling it 'round and 'round inside her, and using his thumb to circle her nubbin dexterously with inhuman speed, extending her pleasure as long as possible as she gasps silently; her velvet sex clenches and spasms, pulling him in deeper than ever, so deep he can feel the mouth of her womb, and she's gushing her juices all over his palm.

When finally Rin's body quiets and goes limp with satisfaction, Sesshoumaru gathers her together again, nestling her close while her eyes drift closed and a small smile lights her lips. "I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She affirms quietly, but seriously.

His lips quirk and his golden eyes soften. She means it. No one else has ever said those words to him, and she _means_ it.

"Sleep now, Rin. You are safe." He affirms once more.

She guides his hand from between her thighs, cradling it with her own and kisses his knuckles gently, before looking up with wide, hopeful eyes, "And… loved?"

His eyes soften, and his gaze is serious. He pulls both of their hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles as she did his, before he leans down and teases her lips with a gentle kiss.

He did not have to _say _it back, for her to understand.

_This hand, was only made to hold a sword!_ He'd once declared of his right hand… The one he was currently still using to massage his precious girl's little behind.

His left, was made to hold Rin… And he cleans that hand with his tongue, sweeping her sweet smelling juices off each digit and his palm with a hungry tongue, before entwining his fingers with hers again, allowing her to fall asleep still in possession of his new addition.

He allows her to have this part of him… symbolic of attaining his true strength and independence and also… of letting go of a hundreds of years old grudge, and giving up his racism and predjudice against her kind. That hand would never have come to be, were it not for Rin, and so, that hand, belongs to her.

Mokomoko curls over her, and he knows his hand is not the only part of him this girl holds in her possession… She also holds… His heart.

He may soothe her fears, ply her small body with pleasures of the flesh… But she soothes his heart and plies him with a pleasure far greater.

The pleasure of being a comfort, rather than a fear. The pleasure of being needed, rather than a cast-away loner. The pleasure of being a protector, rather than a killer. The pleasure of being adored, rather than a disappointment.

The pleasure of being… Loved.


End file.
